The Heroes of Olympus: Son of Mars
by Dante Rivera
Summary: (YOU WILL LOVE THIS STORY!) A prophecy from within the Sibylline Book's has just been reconstructed, the Twelfth Legion's Praetors: Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, and Frank Zhang have elected the demigods: Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Piper Mclean, and Annabeth Chase to partake upon the quest.. However, things don't sit right with one demigod; Dante Rivera, Son of Mars.
1. Dante

**A/N: Please Read & Review this story! I guarantee you will enjoy it thoroughly! Feedback is much appreciated ^_^**

 **A/N: This follows the BoO ending.**

 **A/N: Will be telling the story from different character P.O.V, also would love some ideas as to what you guys would like to see regarding - Monsters, Gods, Titans, Demigods etc.**

* * *

I.

DANTE

* * *

 **So**.. **I guess arguing with Juno, Queen of the Gods wasn't the greatest of ideas**.

It was hot. 134 degrees hot. It had had to been over four hours, that or the heat was driving him insane, disfiguring his sense of rationality. Either way, he'd been walking for hours - 134 degrees - in _Death Valley_. Of course this _pleasurable_ experience wouldn't have been possible _without his most beloved_ goddess Juno, who he had _happily_ exchanged a few _kind-hearted_ words with.

* * *

 _Flashback I  
_

 _"Dante Rivera; Child of Mars!" Juno roared, her vocals filled with impatient annoyance. "I highly recommend you seize any further commentary towards the subject. My temper can only be pushed aside for so long, and you are nearing edge." Juno's voice had become even more deep, solid, and strong amidst lecturing her underling._

 _"Please forgive my boisterous demeanor" Dante stood calm, and confident, he wasn't going to simply drop discussion because of godly anger, this was bigger than Juno's potential temper-tantrum, lives were at stake - Roman lives. "However, if we overlook the context within the Sibylline Books many lives will be lost. It doesn't make sense to send the selected few to their demise, because of a pretentious ego, and the inability to admit an insubstantial decision."_

 _Juno, Queen of the Gods, was no different from her sons, daughters, and husband. The Gods were pretentious beings, those who could rarely be of mistake and even so, upon evident error, shroud would be erected toward the subject; a one-sided battle. Usually Dante knew when to silence himself, he'd learned from his mistake of mouthing off to Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. This was different, he had to impede upon Juno's hasty approval._

* * *

 _Flashback II_

 _Reyna had begun to read from one of the Sibylline Book's prophecies:_

 _"Travel east follow the aroma of the dead,_

 _Jupiter or Neptune ones inevitable dread,_

 _By blade and brain Romes foe shall fall,_

 _A traitorous kiss will be solvent to all."_

 _"Any suggestions?" Reyna looked up from the book, fixating her attention to the five cohorts and Frank Zhang, the newly-elected praetor. All of which were gathered in the Senate House._

 _"Uh." Everyone shifted their attention to the new praetor Frank, causing him to quickly gather his thoughts on the matter. "The first line speaks of the dead.." Frank brought his burly hand to his chin, as if hard in thought "Nico.." His voice came to a remorseful whisper. Silence remained until alas broken by Reyna._

 _"I see. Yes, that does make sense, only a child of Pluto could trace the smell of death, I've witnessed this firsthand months ago on my quest to deliver the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-blood, with Nico Di Angelo." Reyna seemed to drift into deep thought upon mentioning Nico Di Angelo, expressions of concern dawned upon her brows._

 _"The second line is rather obvious." A small frown seemed to play on her lips, but quickly subsided as she continued her speech. "Jupiter, and Neptune. Two of the most renowned gods - Jason, and Percy. Two of the most renowned demigods. That is final." Reyna scanned the room for any objections. but came up empty-handed with nods of approval._

 _"Agreed." Frank blurted. "The last two lines aren't as blatant as the former, but it'd be best to send demigods who possess chemistry with the three mentioned." Frank's tone switched from unsure, to dull and serious._

 _"Piper, and Annabeth."_

 _"Ditto." A look of relief seemed to pass over Frank's face._

 _Both praetors quietly discussed upon themselves, then turned toward the five cohorts who were all on the edge of their seats awaiting the praetor's conclusion. Reyna stepped forward._

 _"Thanks to the harpy, Ella we've been able to slowly, but surely reconstruct the Sibylline Book's contexts, this is the first prophecy of Rome we've been able to complete as of current, and we'll be taking initiative immediately!" The five cohorts began to cheer in excitement, chanting things like: "For Rome!", "Twelfth Legion Fuliminata!", and "I'm hungry!"_

 _"Silence!" The audience's cheers dimmed, and Reyna's subtle smile faded, as she continued her speech. "We've chosen five demigods to partake in this dangerous quest: Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Piper Mclean, and Annabeth Chase." Reyna paused, letting out a sigh of sorrow. "The blessing of Juno shall be placed upon this prophecy, and those who've been chosen to partake on its journey." Reyna paused a short moment before continuing on._

 _"Also! The mess hall will be opened shortly, and thank you all for your cooperation on this matter. Dismissed!" The audience quickly scurried out, at the mention of opening the mess hall, trampling and cussing against one another._

 _Frank stepped forward, putting his hand on Reyna's shoulder. "It'll be alright, those five are the toughest guys, and girls we know, especially Percy. There is no need to worry."_

 _Reyna glanced at him with a gleam of hope "Yeah.. You're right." Her concede rather reluctant._

 _"Let's go get Juno's blessing, then grab some food." Frank quickly exited the Senate House, Reyna sluggishly followed her colleague's actions.  
_

 _After the prophetic ceremony, Dante had lingered behind to further discuss the Sibylline Book's context with Reyna. Though it wasn't his place to directly discuss the matter, as he was merely a legionnaire - two years of service - he'd thrown such trivial affairs aside, approaching his higher-up before she could exit the Senate House, and began to voice his thoughts. Dante's premise had been foreclosed out of what seemed like wavering resolve._

 _"Dante Rivera, legionnaire of the fourth cohort, the decision has already been discussed." Reyna's voice faltered, still unsure if it was the right call. "The last two lines of the prophecy are to obscure, examination of the context to produce a sound resolution could take days, weeks time we do not have. You w-"_

 _"I'd gladly put my life on the line for the cause. For Rome's prosperity." He was serious, Lupa had taken him in long ago - an orphan, lost, and hopeless with no cause or sense of morality. The wolf-goddess had instructed, and nurtured him as if he were her own, that was a debt he could never repay, bar absolute loyalty to Rome, and it's well-being._

 _"Selfish-ignorance!" Reyna's emotions had gotten the better of her, she'd begun to hit a column of stone causing small craters to emerge where her fist struck. "Do you not realize the current predicament we are all in?" Her eyes brimmed with anger "this isn't just about you son of Mars! No, think about the entirety of your rash consensus, you'd throw away your own life; resources we need, over foolish uncertainty?!" She turned her back to Dante, beginning to exit the Senate House._

 _"You are not to interfere. That's an order Rivera."_

 _"But isn't that what us Romans do?" Dante called back, more-so a statement, than a question. "I'm putting my life on the line for what I hold dear, the Twelfth Legion is family and I'd do anything for my lineage. Throwing away my life for the greater good of Rome, as well my families safety is instinctive. Asking for anything less would be an insult to my character, and Roman ancestry!"_

 _Reyna stopped, turning her head to glance at her subordinate. "Go against my orders, and prosecution from the legion will be imminent."_

 _Dante balled up his fist, sternly placing it over his heart in a salute manor. "With this revelation praetor Reyna, I hereby relinquish my position within the Twelfth Legion. I, Dante Rivera resign, and drop all of my previous ties for the greater good, and the prosperity of Camp Jupiter - The Twelfth Legion Fuliminata!" Reyna didn't move, she gazed at Dante with an emotionless expression. She began to open her mouth to speak, but was intercepted by Dante's own voice._

 _"Goodbye, praetor." He took to his departure, exiting the Senate House. Juno was his last, and only hope._

 _End of Flashback II_

* * *

 _Flashback I_

 _Juno's eyes raged with displeasure at Dante's remarks. "You dare provoke the Queen of the Gods with such vanity?! Do you not realize the circumstance you've just insinuated mortal?!" Juno glowed a faint goldish-white, symbolizing her utmost vexation for the demigod before her. Dante shielded his eyes, he'd heard godly forms could destroy anything. Demigods, and monsters-alike, with just a glimpse._

 _"Please, put aside your emotions!" Dante shouted, Juno's aura filled the area, creating loud vibrations making it hard to be heard. "By blade and brain" Dante began to iterate the prophecy "Rome's foe shall fall. The context is too discreet, but I believe the context has to be referring to a child of Mars, and Minerva!" Juno was beyond the point of reason, her boundaries had been pushed to their extremities. Her voice resonated all around Dante._

 _"Child of Mars! Your defiance is impeccable! Not only have you insulted the Queen of the Gods, but you've slandered my judgement regarding the prophecy! You speak of prosperity for Rome, yet you clearly disobey given orders from your higher-rankings. Dante Rivera, you are an incompetent mortal who is nothing, but a hindrance. I banish you from Camp Jupiter - The Twelfth Legion - From Rome and bestow upon you a slow, painful demise in the Valley of the Deceased! Begone filth!"_

 _Before Dante could rebut, a light engulfed his entirety, a sensation of warmth - the bad kind of warmth - passed over him introducing him to a self-induced coma. His eyes rolled back, he had become a captive to darkness._

 _End of Flashback I  
_

* * *

 **A/N: What did everyone think so far? Chapter One was simply to recap on things that happened leading up to Dante's sudden appearance within Death Valley, hence why the long flashback entry. I hope everyone enjoyed Ch. I, because I really enjoyed writing it. ^_^**

 **A/N: Ch. II will be from Percy's P.O.V**


	2. Percy

**A/N: Make sure to read Chapter One before you dive directly into Chapter Two! Seriously, I recommend it!**

 **A/N: Also please R &R (Read & Review) this story! Feedback positive, and negative is greatly appreciated, I cannot improve without criticism!**

 **A/N: Last of all, ENJOY!**

* * *

II.

PERCY

* * *

 **Today had to be the worst day of Percy's life.**

He was expecting a stack of blue-blueberry pancakes, drowned with blue syrup (personally cooked, and served by his beautiful girlfriend Annabeth Chase), but instead of a mouth full of savory blue cakes, he had the guilty displeasure of seeing his old questing buddies from the Argo II; Jason Grace, and his girlfriend Piper Mclean, with the really, _really_ unexpected Nico Di Angelo.

Percy wasn't too sure how he felt about Nico still. Two months ago Nico had expressed his infatuation for the son of the sea, which had taken him by surprise. One because Nico wasn't one to share his feelings with others, and two.. Well, he never would have guessed Nico swung that _way._ Of course it didn't bother him all that much, Nico was still apart of the team, he was family. He'd done so many things for Percy, how could he possibly hate the kid?

Percy tried for a smile, but it didn't quite work out from the look of his friend's faces. "Family reunion?" Percy joked, trying to bring back the nostalgia they once had during their quest two months ago. Jason was the first to speak, stepping forward to shake his rival, and best friend's hand.

"I couldn't leave my two best friends _waterboy_ , and _brainiac_ alone in Rome for two months without seeing a few friendly faces." Jason grinned, the scar on his lip prominent as ever, his hair had been cut a bit shorter from the time Percy, and he had first met, and the color was now blonde-grey, a clear resemblance of his hardships within the past months of honoring his promise to get all of the gods noticed. Percy couldn't help, but admire the guy, he was _too_ good. Even after seeing his rough edges they were dwarfed by his good qualities.

Annabeth appeared into sight upon hearing Jason's voice, and his friendly name-calling. "Hey sparky" Annabeth's lips pursued, when that happened everyone knew she was going to say something either really smart, or really _smart._ "You should be more worried about Mrs. Beauty-Queen, and yourself, you too are way more bothersome than seaweed brain, and I."

"No one's more worrisome than Percy" Nico cut in, a small smirk crept at the edge of his mouth. Everyone busted into to laughter, until Percy interrupted the loving notion.

"What is everyone doing here. Seriously?" His tone transitioned from playful, to curious. He looked around, Piper, and Nico didn't meet his eyes, he then looked over to Annabeth who mouthed: "no clue." Once again, Jason cleared the air.

"Reyna, and Frank sent us. They didn't want to bother you, and they're also both neck deep in paperwork in regards to the reason why we're here." Percy arched his brow as if to say: "go on", Jason paused swallowing to calm his nerves, then continued. "Remember the harpy Ella? The one who would spout prophecy lines from the Sibylline Books randomly." Both Percy, and Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Well.. The Twelfth Legion has just uncovered the first prophecy within the ancient textbooks an-"

"And they want us, Annabeth, and I to join you three in this quest to gods knows where, with the possibili- no, complete certainty of monsters ambushing us at every corner?" Percy glared at Jason already knowing his answer, but wanting to hear it out of his friends mouth.

"Well yeah, bu-"

"No."

"Percy plea-"

"No. I vowed not just for myself, but for Annabeth's sake I'd never do a quest again."

The room fell silent, everyone stood staring in Percy's direction, he'd promised to Annabeth that he'd never put her, or himself in danger ever again after the fall of Gaia, Goddess of the Earth. He couldn't take the heartache he'd felt being away from Annabeth because of Hera separating him from camp, and he couldn't take the heartache of knowing both Annabeth, and he could've died in Tartarus, and he wouldn't be able to take this heartache if he simply let it continue.. No, no more putting the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with in danger. Not for the gods, not for his friends, and not for himself.

"Percy.." Annabeth called out, her voice soft, and understanding. Percy quickly turned to his girlfriend, his eyes were hot with anger, and sadness all of his previous memories washed over him like a hurricane full of bad omens - a sea of arai. "We can at least hear them out. I know you promised me you wouldn't put yourself into danger for my sake, but remember these are ours friends.. Our family, and family doesn't turn their back on each other. You of all people should know this." Annabeth walked over to Percy putting her hands around his neck, turning to look directly into his eyes in efforts to calm down the brewing storm within him.

Gods he loved this girl. She'd stuck with him through thick, and thin, even if she was in harms way she'd put Percy before herself, same as he'd done so many times before, for her sake; they were each other's other half. Percy began to calm down, Annabeth's cool, soothing breath hovered above his neck. He focused his attention back to Jason. "Alright, I will hear you out."

Jason, Piper, and Nico simultaneously let out a sigh of relief. "Annabeth you're the best" Piper praised, Nico nodded in utmost approval. Piper, and Nico then turned back to Jason swaying their hands forward gesturing him to hurry up, and finish telling Percy, and Annabeth the news. He got the message.

"Travel east follow the aroma of the dead,

Jupiter or Neptune ones inevitable dread,

By blade and brain Romes foe shall fall,

A traitorous kiss will be solvent to all.

That's the prophecy Reyna had relayed to us, and Nico has already deciphered the first line." Percy glanced at Nico, putting his thumb up in approval, making Nico blush and turn his head away. "I'm definitely not liking the second, and third line" Percy sighed. "But at least a traitorous kiss sounds.. Uh, calm?" Everyone nodded.

"Our objective is too stop Rome's foe, either by words, or force." Jason continued

"As if there was really a choice. We all know the final outcome, its always by force." Annabeth snapped. "By Blade, and brain Rome's foe shall fall. Who is Rome's foe, if not the Greeks?" Puzzlement befell upon them, until Nico awkwardly broke the silence by sniffing the air around them, and waving his hands up and down.

"Uh.. What are you doing Nico?" Percy tried to hold back a laugh. "You guys don't smell that? It smells like.. Like death. Currently active death." Percy knew Nico could sense the dead, but he'd never noticed how strong the son of Hades had truly become until now. He wasn't the same little kid that used to play mythomagic cards anymore, that's for sure.

"Where is it coming from?" Piper questioned. Nico took another awkwardly long sniff, until he came to a standstill. "East. Not to far from here, a desert known as Death Valley, or The Valley of the Deceased." Percy gave off an unsure look, anything with dead, death, or deceased in the name was a clear _DO NOT ENTER_ sign.

"How do you expect to get there? Ya know.. Because it's in the middle of nowhere? A taxi wouldn't even take you." Percy scratched his head, in wait of an answer.

"I could, uh. Shadow travel."

"NO!" Everyone shouted in disapproval against Nico's premise. Nico two months ago had nearly turned into a ghost, Reyna had said Coach Hedge could barely nurse him back to health, and even then it had taken several days for Nico to regain his physical consciousness. Nico lowered his eyes in embarrassment not at himself, but because of how his friends had all reacted. They'd instantly shutdown his idea because it'd possibly cause him harm. Jason clamped his hand on Nico's shoulder, giving him a reassuring look.

"It would have been a great idea, if only there weren't drawbacks Nico. Not that it matters much, because Reyna also took care of traveling expenses. I hope everyone likes front row seats aboard Winged-Pony Express." Jason gestured for everyone to follow, leading them to the outside of Percy, and Annabeth's small house.

"Wnnhh" Percy quickly turned, a smile glistened across his face. "Blackjack!" The Pegasus trotted over to his old friend, nudging its long snout into his chest, and face. "Wnnh Wnhhhh" Blackjack whinnied. "Why is it always donuts with you?" Blackjack nickered while shoving his head into Percy's chest. "Oh shut up, I don't always lie about giving you donuts! Fine I'll feed you some later. Happy?" The horse whinnied in delight, trotting back over to his pegasi buddies Guido, and Porkpie.

"It'll take at least eight hours even with the aid of pegasi. It's 8:01 A.M. it'll be evening by the time you reach Death Valley." Percy said, a smile still lingering on his face at the appearance of his winged-horse companion.

"You still aren't coming with us?" Piper questioned. Percy's smile quickly transitioned into a frown upon Piper's inquiry. "Percy please, you know we can't do this without you two." Piper's voice sounded of charmspeak, but Percy knew she would never do such a thing out of personal gain, and in the face of her friends. Percy looked back at Annabeth who was standing directly in back of him.

"Percy, I will honor your decision, but I wouldn't feel right leaving them to go out into danger by themselves. It wouldn't sit right for me, and I know you feel the same." Annabeth tugged at his shirt, pulling him closer. "Percy, I know you want to protect me.. Protect us, but you should've known living a life as normal teenagers wouldn't be possible. It's not for us demigods, and especially not for a child of Poseidon."

Annabeth's words stung, but deep down Percy knew she was right. All the daydreaming he'd spent doing these past few months of Annabeth, and he going to college, living together, starting a family, and living happily ever after couldn't be. That was the life of a demigod, and he couldn't simply hide from it, he had to embrace it, he had to make the best of it.

"You're always right you know."

"I know, but being right isn't always a good thing Percy." Annabeth kissed his forehead, as a mother would to a sleeping baby out of love. Percy turned back to Jason, Piper, and Nico closing his eyes to recollect himself. He then walked over to Blackjack, gesturing for Annabeth to follow.

"Alright. Let's go." Percy said, while he, and Annabeth mounted Blackjack.

* * *

 **A/N: How was it you guys? I tried to focus not only on the progressing of the plot, but Percy, and Annabeth's intimacy, and understandment within their relationship, I hope I did a decent job at that. ^^**

 **A/N: Dante's P.O.V next, I'm so excited to start writing about him again, by far the most interesting character in my opinion as of right now!**

 **A/N: I'm actually typing up Dante's P.O.V right now! cx**


	3. Dante II

**Q (heartfeltnostalgia)** : It seems good please continue with this story and am I correct in assuming it will be DantexNico since PercyxAnnabeth and JasonxPiper.

 **A** : That's a good premise, but I'm not entirely sure I'm going to make Dante, Nico's significant other. Maybe I'll include Will Solace somewhere soon? Who knows. cx

 **Q (Guest)** : I like this story but i have some question, just to understand better..  
is leo (and calypso) back? are percy and annabeth already living in new rome? (i guess they're in senior year at highschool?)

 **A** : Leo, and Calypso are still not known, same as BoO ending. Percy, and Annabeth are living in New Rome (or were) and there isn't really a set year they're inducted into. They've just been studying.

* * *

 **A/N: This is actually the first fighting scene I've written. Ever. So hopefully I did an alright job here. Please leave me some feedback on what I could have improved on, and what you liked regarding the fight, as well the chapter as a whole! I cannot improve without you guys ^^.**

 **A/N: Please make sure to read the previous chapters before you delve into this one! The previous too are for setting the plot, this one is to further it, and for the actual journey to take place!**

 **A/N: Most of all, enjoy!**

* * *

III.

DANTE

* * *

 **Note to self: Never get into a fight with a group of snake-women unarmed**.

Dante had thought he'd been going crazy from heat, and dehydration, but when several human-sized silhouettes slithered his way, he'd thrown out the idea of him going crazy, and replaced it with _he_ _was_ crazy. The silhouettes persistently edged closer showing no motives of reluctance, or caution. Dante began to count silently to himself "1.. 3.. 7... 14." There were fourteen human-snake things approaching him, he instinctively reached for his weapons, but to his displeasure both holsters were empty.

"Damn the Queen of the Gods." Dante cursed under his breath, the Queen of the Gods had sent him here against his will. He hadn't the time to prepare himself for battle, and definitely not an all out fourteen versus one. He'd secretly hoped these weren't hostiles, but merely locals wishing to welcome him, and perhaps lead him out of Death Valley. As if that would really be the case, nothing ever went right in a demigod's life; especially Dantes'.

Dante wasn't totally hopeless. He was a child of Mars after all, and he'd studied several forms of martial arts all over the world, proving this sentiment in last month's Roman War Games by defeating the entire Second Cohort single-handedly. The monsters had neared close enough for Dante to recognize who, and what they were: Scythian Dracanae, snake-women. The Dracanae stood at least a foot shorter than Dante, holding metallic spears, and shields which looked to be iron. All except for one who must've been the group leader. She stood slightly taller than Dante, her face was beautiful (well as beautiful as a green, snake-women could be), but rugged. One look would be enough to realize she was a strong fighter, tough and resilient; Dante was in trouble.

The dracanae leader rose her stone-colored spear, and shield, a sign to halt in position. All thirteen Dracanae stopped on command, their deathly-gaze stung, as it inscribed itself into Dante's very being. Shortly after Dante, and the Dracanae's stare-off the leader spoke.

"Ssssuch a sssshame we'll have to kill ssssuch a fine young-man" the Dracanae spoke, her voice soft, and subtle like an offspring of Venus, but cruel, and fearful like his own kin. Dante once again reached for his weapons, an instinct that once more failed him.

"I have no quarrel with you, and your kind." Dante confidently spoke, though a slight chill passed through his spine. "Leave me be, and I'll be on my way." He began to take a step backwards until he realized one of the Dracanae behind her prepared to attack, something he was expecting, but didn't want to surface. The leader cooed back.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." A demonic smile crept onto her thin, slimy lips. "You sssee my boy, my girlsss, and I haven't eaten for weeksss and what do we find in the middle of nowhere? A yummy demigod." She began to lick her lips in hunger. "Your sssscent wasss ssssstrong, we could ssssmell you from ssssseveral milesss away. Pleasssse don't make thisss harder than it needsss to be, sssstay sssstill, and be devoured!" She lunged at Dante, and the others vigorously followed.

It was nearly impossible to dodge fourteen spears jutting at you from every possible angle. Dante had sidestepped to the left, and nearly got impaled by several spears, then he dodged to the right only to be greeted by even more spears; he couldn't dodge forever that's for sure. Then that's when a voiced shouted in his head, vibrating his skull.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FROM WEAPONS?! THESE ARE MERE INSTRUMENTS FOR MY SONS, AND DAUGHTERS. YOU ARE THE WEAPON'S MASTER, THEY ARE MERELY TOOLS IN YOUR PRESENCE!" His godly-father's voice raged, then subsided. He held his head in agony as his ears rung; recoil from Mars' unexpected guest entrance. A spear lunged for his face, nearly taking off his head if not for his quick reflexes, intercepting it with his forearm. The spear pierced straight through, retreating as fast as it had entered.

Dante groaned in pain, blood spilled from his left forearm as a huge hole had appeared in the middle of his arm where the spear had impaled him. The Dracanae hissed in masochistic laughter, as each would take turns striking at Dante in attempt to fatally injure.

"Merely tools huh?" Dante muttered under his breath, his breathing slowly beginning to stabilize.

"What was that my dear boy?" The Dracanae leader hissed, her devilish smile hadn't dimmed.

"I said" Dante recomposed himself, standing tall, and confident. "You slimy bastards are going to have to do better than that to kill me." He jutted out his injured arm as an insult to their attempt at killing him. A loud hissing brewed, as one of the Dracanae charged, spear ready in-hand. Dante thought back to what his father, Mars had said: "weapons are mere instruments for his sons, and daughters" if that was so.. Dante didn't think about it, he just _did_.

The Dracanae stabbed her spear ferociously at Dante, but he was too fast for just one snake-women, even in his injured state. He rolled out of the way, grabbing on to the Dracanae's spear tightly. "Alright dad. I'm trusting you." Dante thought back on his father's words once more, before imagining the spear as his servant, he willed his resolve onto the weapon. His hand began to glow bright red, a heating sensation materialized and then the spear dissolved into grains of grey sand.

The Dracanae paused in fear, Dante would have done the same, but this was no time to marvel at his power. He swiftly sent a crane kick into the Dracanae's face causing her to drop her shield, stumbling over her large snake-like legs onto her back. Dante hurriedly snatched the fallen weaponry, charging towards the discombobulated monster's position before she could register his next move; Dante was going to end this.

Jumping into the air, Dante readied the edge of the shield using his weight for a stronger impact. The Dracanae in panic noticed what Dante had aimed to do, but it was to late, it had already been done. _Clunk!_ The shield had sliced clean through the Dracanae's neck, leaving nothing, but a pile of dust. Before Dante could recover, a terrifying shriek had emitted from the Dracanae leader, and her friends.

"Sssheylla!" She screamed, her face now slightly red with anger, and resentment. "My sssister, you killed my sssister!" She seemed to be trying to choke back a sob. Dante had begun to sympathize with the Dracanae leader, he'd lost many of his Roman brothers, and sisters in the war with Gaea, but he couldn't show mercy, after all they were the ones who attacked first. Not to mention their plan to eat him, yeah.. No, Dante didn't feel like becoming snake-women chow. Not today.. Or ever.

Dante would soon be overwhelmed after the Dracanae leader, and her goons stopped grieving, he'd had only a shield, he _needed_ his weapons, but ho-. That's when a crazy, but not so crazy it was out of the question idea popped into his brain. If he could turn weapons into sand, could he virtually turn them into anything he wished? A look of puzzlement brewed on his face, and one of the Dracanae seemed to notice.

"He'sss up to ssssomething. Lady Sssivania!" The lead Dracanae known as lady Sivania acknowledged her comrades warning, turning toward Dante in a quick succession, her eyes were full of hatred, she was solemn, Dante was going to be lunch to a group of Scythian Dracanae if this didn't work. Lady Sivania charged forward, her mouth wide-open, tongue flickering in a wild rage, visible green smoke escaped her breath every few seconds. _Not_ _good_ Dante thought.

Poison. Dante had many encounters with the deadly toxin, and today wasn't one of the days he'd like to revisit such a dis-pleasurable nostalgia. "Please father let this work. Or you know... I'll be snake chow." Dante imagined the fallen Dracanae Sheylla's shield transforming into his two foot dual falxs. The Dracanae were only inches away, until the shield erupted into a cloud of smoke. Everything fell silent until the smoke began to dim, at Dante's feet his weapons had appeared, a look of satisfaction made its way onto his face, two imperial gold falxs.

He swiftly plucked them from the ground, and charged into the the crowd of Dracanae slicing left, and right. A cloud of poison tried to engulf him, but he was to quick rolling to the right, slicing, jabbing, and slashing at whatever came his way. All Dante could hear were shrieks of agony and he loved every second of it. He was no longer the snake's prey, the snake's were now his.

As the cloud of smoke cleared completely, only one Dracanae stood; Lady Sivania. Her arms were soaked in blood, her face had several new gash marks, and her forked-tongue had began throwing a fit of rage, jutting in every possible direction, spewing clouds of poison. Lady Sivania looked around, taking in the deaths of her fallen sisters who were now nothing, but piles of dust. She then fixated her demonic gaze at Dante who _happily_ returned the favor with an even stronger, sinister one.

"You're going to die here scum" Dante didn't know what had washed over him, but he'd seemed more cruel, merciless, and blood lusted. This wasn't the usual Dante, but he couldn't stop the words simply spewed out. "Even if you crawl, and kiss the feet of my boots you will find no mercy." A malicious smirk crept onto his lips. "Die."

Lady Sivania shrieked in anger snatching up one of her fallen sister's spears, and charged toward Dante in utmost recklessness. Dante, and Sivania traded blow after blow, each connection of metal producing a bigger recoil than the previous. _Clang! Clung! Clang!_ Dante's weapons sliced through Sivania's spears, leaving her defenseless and at his mercy.

Lady Sivania scurried back in retreat, trying to recover another set of spears from her fallen Dracanae comrades, but Dante had other plans in mind. Slamming the tip of his blades into the back of Sivania, she fell to her chest turning in anguish.

"PLEASSSSE MERCY! YOU REEK THE SSSTENCH OF MARSSS! GIVE ME MERCY, ASSS YOUR GODLY FATHER WOULD!" Lady Sivania pleaded. Dante paused, much in thought, but quickly subsided any previous qualms of mercy he'd once harbored in his heart for this monster.

"You're mistaken" Dante's face cruel, and emotionless. "I am not my father!" Dante's blade sliced through Sivania's head, causing an unexpected cloud of poison to spout out. The poison cloud quickly engulfed Dante before he could evade, eating away at his left arm, and torso. Dante scuttled away from the pile of dust previously known as Lady Sivania, his arms, and torso continuing to burn, as his blood leaked to the surface.

"The irony" he muttered to himself falling on his back, arms sprawled to the side. "Dying in Death Valley. Ha." He forced a reluctant chuckle. "Well played Juno. Well played."

Moments later, after Dante had accepted death, several black silhouettes appeared in the far distance. He hadn't the strength to fight anymore, letting his eyes drift closed, he awaited his demise.. With a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully everyone enjoyed today's chapter! I sure did cx**

 **A/N: Who could be the silhouettes approaching a Dante on his deathbed?**

 **A/N: Piper P.O.V next chapter ^^**

 **A/N: Piper's P.O.V will be.. Interesting. ;-)**


	4. Piper

**A/N: I apologize for the Hiatus guys, school.. School, and more school! This chapter is really interesting though.**

 **A/N: Piper oh my gosh Piper! What are you doing PIPER!?**

 **A/N: Please Read & Review ^^ as I cannot become a better writer without feedback, but most of all ENJOY!**

* * *

IV.

PIPER

* * *

 **Piper _really_ didn't want to be on this quest**.

Several days ago, she and her boyfriend Jason Grace were traveling around seeing the world while Jason fulfilled his promise to make every god, and goddess known publicly, so that they'd all be treated as equals. "There will be no more minor gods. Only gods." Jason had recently told her while they were on a trip to meet Aeolus, God of the Winds in Italy. She'd still completely not forgiven him for being so selfish, he'd basically chosen the gods over his own girlfriend. Sure it might've been for the greater good, and sure it may have been the push Olympus needed, but she wanted to be selfish herself; Jason was hers, and only hers.

"Earth to Pipes." Jason's voice danced in her ear. She'd been daydreaming about her, and Jason's romantic trips all over the world these last two months. From Paris, to France, to Hawaii, at least one good thing had come out of Jason's prideful subconscious. That being they could finally be together.. _Alone_. She looked forward meeting his icy, blue eyes. _By the gods he was gorgeous_.

"What sparky?" She playfully teased, slapping the back of his shoulder. Jason smiled, finally the pain, and regret had seemed to completely vanish from his face. He still had times where he looked sickly, she couldn't tell if it was because of the encounter with the mania of Beryl Grace, his mother, or because of Leo.. She couldn't bring herself to think about the latino-demigod. He was like a little brother to her, and Jason's best friend, the pain would never truly fade away. Piper had mourned for her deceased companion for weeks after his disappearance, simply thinking about him now brought her onto the verge of tears.

"Percy wants y-" He paused, studying her face. They'd been together so long that secrets weren't really secrets anymore, she couldn't hide anything from Jason if she tried, and things she did manage to conceal were only confessed on her own accordance.

"You're thinking about Leo.. Aren't you?" His voice was calm, and serious though compassion flowed through his words. She nodded, squeezing his hand in frustration. "He did what he felt was right Pipes, we've got to respect his decision by being strong for him." He shifted in her direction with caution, so that Porkpie wouldn't accidentally buck him off. She softened her grip, cradling his palms in hers.

"What did Percy want?"

"I know you don't like to do this, but he needs you t-, we need you to.. Take a look into Katoptris. Find out what's up ahead.." She could feel his hands tighten around her own. Whenever they were like this she felt like anything could be accomplished. Piper unwrapped herself from Jason, unsheathing her dagger Katoptris from her waist.

"Jason don't you remember?" She looked at him questionably. "Ever since the Oracle of Delphi was captured by Gaea, and her forces it's been unresponsive." Jason frowned like a disappointed puppy, he signaled Percy, giving him a thumbs down. Percy seemed to understand the meaning, returning back to his argument with Annabeth, and Blackjack.

"I'm sorry Ja-"

"It's not your fault, so don't apologize Piper." He sternly clamped his hand onto her shoulder reassuring her that everything was going to be alright as long as they were together. "We've been through worse." He tried for a smile. Piper leaned forward kissing Jason, "get back to work Sparky." She laughed, hugging onto him tighter, as he re-navigated himself.

"Yo! Guys!" Percy shouted. "Blackjack says we should take a break he, and his buddies need a quick rest, and it couldn't hurt if we got some too." The pegasi quickly halted mid-air, whining in agreement. "You sure Percy? It's only dawn, we've got a few hours till nightfall." Jason called back.

"Perc-, I mean the horses are right." Nico stammered. "Once the sun falls, the ghost of the dead will be stronger. Along with anything else that lingers in the night." Nico began to look around cautiously as if someone, or something was eavesdropping on their conversation. "Well that settles it." Annabeth blurted out, not looking up from her map of Death Valley that she luckily managed to find lying around earlier in the sand. "There should be several cave indentations not far from here.." She traced her fingers on the worn out paper.

"There." She pointed a few meters north. "That should be a safe place to camp out until sunrise." No one disagreed. How could they? I mean she was basically the closest thing to a professional architect they had, not to mention a child of Athena. If there was anyone Piper would gladly follow to her death with, Annabeth Chase would be her first, and last choice. They were best friends, practically sisters after all.

The horses began to descend, until Piper caught something in the glint of Katoptris. "Wait!" She shouted. "What is it Pipes?!" Jason hurriedly rebutted. "I just saw something in Katoptris" she held up the dagger, penetratingly staring into it as if to scare any unforeseen events to the surface. "You're probably just hungry.." Percy added.

"No. I saw something you guys." She pointed to the east, past several jagged cliffs. The sun was going down faster than before, they'd only have around an hour to set up camp, and even less if they investigated Piper's own suspicions regarding Katoptris' mirroring. "I-It looked like a body." Her voice shook with uncertainty, and reluctance.

"I wouldn't doubt it. This is after all Death Valley, so many lost souls, and travelers have met their untimely demise here. This whole place reeks of the dead." Nico frowned. "But.. I suppose we should go check it out. Good or bad, we can't just leave Piper's suspicions unchecked." Percy wasn't to keen on the idea of getting Annabeth, and himself into a possible scuffle this early in the quest, but he agreed nonetheless. "Fine. Lead the way."

They passed several caves which looked to be inhabited by gods knows what, hopefully their own settlement point wouldn't be home to hundreds of man-eating zombies.. Or worse. After flying for several minutes, Piper witnessed what Katoptris had shown to her. In the not so far distance, a man dressed in a black tank top, camouflage-pants, and black boots laid unconscious in the desert sand.

"Down there!" Piper yelled. She hesitantly wondered why her friends hadn't responded, but was quickly filled in on the questioning moments later. "That's.. A lot of monsters." Percy proclaimed. Piper was in awe at the sheer number of Dracanae that were quickly approaching the man's body. "We've got to get to him before they do." Jason commanded.

"Go boy!" Jason tightened the reins around Porkpie, as the Pegasus swiftly dived onto the unconscious man's position. "Piper." Jason glanced at her, they didn't need to converse. With that simple, quick glance she knew what he wanted her to do. "On it" she hastily replied, unzipping their supplies, and pulling out a plethora of medicinal curatives.

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico quickly joined Jason on the front lines, preparing themselves for an all out slaughter. Piper didn't have the luxury of worrying about Jason, or Annabeth or any of her other friends. She had to do her job, and that was to revive this man if life still lingered. She quickly ran to the unconscious man's resting spot, taking in his attributes.

 _She was.. Awestruck_. This man was beyond gorgeous, in the rough, bad-boy way. His face was chiseled, but rugged with scruff, he had a scar on his lip similar to Jason's, and another deep in his right eyebrow. His skin was a caramel complexion, and his hair was shaved in a buzz-cut manor, as if he'd been an applicant in the army. Every time she glanced at the man's face she would blush. Then she thought back to Jason, and felt betrayal, she had a boyfriend what was she doing? She quickly sheltered her childish emotions, she had a job to do.

Piper began to unpack several curatives, mixing water, ambrosia, and unicorn draught into a thin pasty liquid. She'd began studying in medicinal applications several months ago realizing that she was utterly helpless when Jason had gotten impaled by an imperial gold sword. She didn't want anyone else she cared for to hurt, or be susceptible to injury. She slowly began to pour the medicinal concoction into the unconscious man's mouth.. "PIPER! HURRY!" Annabeth shouted. She looked behind her, and her friends were only minutes away from being enveloped by hordes of Dracanae. "Think Piper. THINK" she irritatingly whispered under her breath.

Maybe the brew needed to be forced through his system orally for a faster response? The pain it would cause Jason to see her kissing another man even though it was to save a life.. Would he understand? Piper couldn't dwell on the thought, she'd only had moments before her friends were slaughtered right in front of her. _She had to make a decision_.

Piper could here swords, and insults flying behind her, the pressure only made her more unnerving. She hastily sipped the liquid concoction she amateurishly brewed, leaning forward toward the unconscious man's face. Her nerves quickly began to shrink, she couldn't do this.. She had to.. She wanted to.. No she couldn't.. But.. But.. Her lips were only inches away, until his eyes jutted open, and a long-needed gasp for air succumbed over him. Piper jumped up, brainlessly swallowing her own medicine down the wrong tube, and hacking like a maniac.

The stranger looked around in bewilderment, confusion must've stricken him. It didn't seem to last long however, because the man quickly unsheathed two odd-looking gold weapons, and walked over to her.

"Thanks for saving me." The man stood staring into her eyes with his cold, stony-grey eyes. "N-No problem." Piper stuttered, this was no time to be nervous, but she just couldn't help it. This man was so intimidating, yet so.. Piper was so deep in thought, she had only caught the last glimpse of him speaking before he quickly joined her friends in the upcoming brawl. "Names Dante. Dante Rivera."

"Sup." Percy nonchalantly nodded.

"Yo." Dante nodded back.

"You ever.. Ya know.. Done this before?" Percy bobbed his head at the incoming Dracanae army.

"Yup." Dante promptly retorted. "These women aren't my type." He smirked at his remark, charging into the crowd of snake-women.. Yet again. "Oh great.." Annabeth sighed. "We've got another Percy, and Jason on our hands." Nico, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth charged in right behind Dante swinging at everything that was green, scaly, and ugly.

"We could really use some lightning" Percy shouted, in the midst of bisecting a Dracanae in two. "Oh, and some dead guys too!" Nico mumbled something, before raising several dead servants to aid in the brawl. Then a huge bolt of lightning pierced the ground, disintegrating every Dracanae it touched. "How about a little hydration water boy?" Jason countered.

"Totally would bro. But ya know.. We're in the desert."

"Oh right."

Piper was moments away from joining the monstrous showdown, until the red sky had grew its own shadow.. "Uh.. Guys.. Look.." Piper pointed directly above them. "That can't be good." Percy responded, open-mouthed.

"Not good." Dante re-insured the uneasiness. "Not good at all."

* * *

 **A/N: PIPER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? ( -_- )**

 **A/N: Dante P.O.V next ^_^**


	5. NOTICE

NOTICE

* * *

* I just want to let everyone know that I will be trying to put out 1 chapter every week, 2 at the very max. School, and Football are really killing me.

* Thank you to everyone that has R&R, favorited/followed this story, I greatly appreciate it, not only that, but you guys/girls are really giving me the motivation to keep on writing this story. I love it honestly, but to find out others really enjoy it too? It's such a great feeling.

* Honestly. It seems that Piper's chapter had gotten a lot of good feedback, so I tend to write more chapters like that in the near future.

* I am currently beginning Chapter Five - Dante III. I REALLY think you all will enjoy this. Emotions will be everywhere, and jealousy.. So much jealousy. Stay tuned!


	6. Dante III

**A/N: First off, I'd like to apologize for the hiatus, school, football, and work really tired me out! Though I'm back, and better than ever! (As you can see from this chapter!)**

 **A/N: Okay this is the most suspenseful chapter yet, seriously better than last weeks. Action, a jealous Dante, a jealous Jason, and an emotionally wavering Piper?! Jealously is everywhere! Oh, and did I mention this isn't even the beginning of the "lovers' quarrel?!"**

 **A/N: Please make sure to R &R (Read & Review) - Your comments, and criticism help me as a writer not only get better, but provide motivation to write more! So please if you like this story, R&R!**

* * *

V.

DANTE

* * *

 **Birds.. Dante hated birds..**

Ever since Dante was a child, all types of birds would strike at him _owls_ in particular. He'd never knew the exact reason why, until a few years ago when he first arrived in Camp Jupiter. The reason behind the nonstop pestering from the feathery bastards was because of a romantic dispute between his father Mars, and the goddess Minerva. Apparently his father had devised a plan to trick Minerva into wedding with the help of a goddess named Anna Perenna, and that same goddess happened to want Mars for herself. So what happened? You guessed it. Anna Perenna informed Minerva on Mars' plan tricking him into almost having relations with her. Yup, and of course his children would pay the price.

Dante quickly transitioned his view from the three headless Dracanae he'd just managed to decapitate, to the monstrous cloud of shadowy feathers above him. "Stymphalian birds.." Dante's voice seemed to endlessly echo throughout the valley. "Stem-fallen birds?" Percy managed to blurt out, in the midst of tangling with a Dracanae.

Annabeth quickly rushed over stabbing the snake-women with a blade seemingly made of bone. The creature let out a screech of horrendous pain, instantly dissipating into dust. "Stymphalian birds. Man-eating birds, with celestial bronze beaks, metallic feathers, and.." She paused trying to find the correct words to voice her next context. "And poisonous droppings." Dante finished her sentence. "Yeah, that." She glanced over at Dante giving him a slight smirk as if to tell him "thank you."

Nico was to busy cutting down hordes of snake-women with his miniature army of undead while shouting battle cries to notice the flock of large birds gathering above. Piper quickly rushed over to Jason, gripping his hand in confidante. Dante glanced over, something inside him broiled when he saw her together with Jason, he didn't know why this sudden wave of jealously washed over him, he'd never had trouble getting attention from the opposite sex; hell he'd even dated Reyna, one of Camp Jupiter's Praetors for awhile..

So why in the gods names was he so.. Heartbroken? Sad? Completely torn inside? Over a girl he'd met not even five minutes ago.. Every moment he'd glance away from the the couple his jealousy would get the better of him, something inside forced him to look back, and every time he did so he was disgusted, full of hurt, and resentment. The love in her eyes, the joy, the warmth.. Dante could see it all blatant as ever.

His grip tightened vigorously over the hilts of his weapons. Every minuscule thought regarding Piper, and Jason only made him angrier, biting heavily done upon his lip, the metallic tasting liquid dripped furiously down his chin, he wasn't thinking straight, his anger was getting the better of him. Then suddenly the same voice from before submerged into his thoughts: " _YOU ARE A SON OF MARS. YOU TAKE WHAT IS WANTED!_ " The voice boomed, Dante's skull began to pound similar to when Juno had lectured him days ago.

"SHUT UP!" Dante screamed, while his weapons disintegrated into a pile of golden dust, raising his hands to his aching temples in consolation. His hands burned with questionable anger. Was jealousy really the cause of so much animosity? Immediately the same violent subconscious voice roared. " _YES. USE THAT ANGER, THAT RESENTMENT. ANGER IS YOUR STRONGEST WEAPON, YOUR GREATEST TOOL!_ "

A small glimpse of water trickled from his eyes, his head only seconds away from eruption. He began to grip tighter until Piper interrupted. "D-Dante?! Are you okay?! What's wrong!" She began to rush over to his aid, but this time.. With Jason at her side. Dante had to get himself under control, he began to think back to a time of peace, where he could be carefree - A time with his best friend Johnathan Reese.. Before..

Dante's anger dimmed, taking in a deep breath of air. Time seemed to be at a slow, his head trauma was gone, the voice within his head had disappeared. The sudden outburst led the Dracanae into confusion; faltering their advances, torn between who to fight: Dante, and the others, or the incoming Stymphalian Birds.

Dante , he was angry at everything, and everyone. Someone was going to be on the receiving end of his fiery emotions. "Piper stay back.." Jason demanded the look in his eyes resembled worry, and cautiousness. "Jason! He needs help!" She abruptly untangled herself from his grip, running toward Dante with a worrisome demeanor.

"Are.. You okay? What was all that about?" Something in her words dug deep, driving him crazy, as if he were being held hostage, and forced to speak. However, surprisingly his anger began to seep away, with every word she uttered. What in the hell was going on with him? He subconsciously pondered. He was in the middle of what would most likely become an all-out bloodbath, yet he was focused more on childish emotions?

"Descendants of Mars become emotionally unstable in heinous situations." Partially, that was the truth. Being a son of mars emotions such as anger, malice, revenge, and rage they'd all had some kind of effect on him. Of course he couldn't tell Piper the other half.. Not while Jason, her significant other was in the picture.

"Don't worry" Dante brought his hand to her shoulder, firmly gripping her clavicle as if to say "seriously, don't worry about it". Annabeth quickly interrupted, panic engulfed her voice. "Being a daughter of Athena, I'd usually have a plan.. But right now I'm clueless. Anyone got any bright ideas?" She shouted, while nearly being impaled by a spear.

Honestly, Dante didn't know what to do. One, because he was weaponless, and two, because they were helplessly outnumbered. He could make his way into the crowd of Dracanae, grab one of their spears, then possibly transmute the weapon into something useful, but the risk was too high. He'd likely be killed half way through, before he could complete his plan; the possibility of dying again didn't sit well in his head anyway.

"Piper!" Jason shouted, while pointing his sword to the sky. Seconds later several bolts of lightning shot out from the clouds, turning dozens of Dracanae into dust. "Try to charmspeak a few, we need all the help we can get!" Jason continued to bring forth tantrums of lightning, while he, Percy, and Nico fought in unison - Together they seemed unstoppable, slashing, stabbing, and jabbing at any snake-women that mustered enough courage to leap to its death.

Dante studied the three, through their fluent movements it was obvious they were close friends. Though their offense was impeccable, they would become overrun by Dracanae in minutes.. Seconds if the Stymphalian Birds decided to join in on the action. Surprisingly the birds stood neutral; spectators, perhaps wishing to pick off the unlucky survivors.. That didn't matter, here, and now was the priority.

"Charmspeak.." Dante voiced, an idea began to surface. He'd seen very few children of Venus possess such a talent, if Piper presumably could do the same.. Dante forcefully pulled Piper aside, further away from the battle. "Hey, what are you doing? Jason, and the others need me!" She slightly struggled, but softened her negligence until she came to a halt, succumbing to his subtle demands. Jason took notice, glaring into Dante's direction, though he paid no mind.

"I have a plan.." Dante began to explain, never faltering in descriptive. "-And I believe I can replicate your charmspeak by manipulating the Dracanae's anger, and malicious intent." Finished voicing his plan, he refocused his gaze toward Piper to which he was greeted by a deep unreadable stare.. That moment, those very few seconds began to feel like an eternity. Her eyes were so full of life, yet he could sense hurt, pain, and betrayal the deeper he plunged into the windows of her soul.

 _Boom!_ The ground shook, as another one of Jason's lightning bolts struck the Earth, snapping Dante, and Piper out of their trance of taboo. "Go." Dante mouthed, Piper took initiative rushing over to Annabeth who was holding her own against several Dracanae with no trouble, then filling her in on the plan. Dante didn't have time to reminiscence on the majestic event he'd previously partaken in, he'd have to play his part if the plan was to succeed.

Sprinting with the speed of _Mercury_ , Dante pushed his way through a crowd of bloodthirsty snake-women, jutting their spears in attempt to impale him. "Hey!" Dante roared at the top of his lunges, his voice deep, and scratchy. He was hoping Piper had been successful in her part, because if she wasn't Dante was not only going to look like a fool, but even worse, he was going to be a dead fool.

The horde of Dracanae focused their devious gazes at Dante, oh how he loved being the center of attention to an army of bat-shit crazy snake monsters. That's when it happened, several spears launched through the air, impaling a few unlucky Dracanae. Piper had done it, she'd been successful in making a few Dracanae into traitors. Dante took his queue.

"Traitors!" He yelled loud enough that his voice seemed to echo throughout the valley. "Trust no one! Traitors everywhere, your own sisters in arms have become renegades, can you truly trust your so-called comrades?!" Dante could sense confusion in the air, the Dracanae began to scream at one another in mistrusted uncertainty. Still.. They needed another push. Dante was moments away from finishing up the job when several more Dracanae spears launched through the air, this time killing dozens more snake-women than the last assault.

Piper. He smiled, at the thought of her leading a miniature Dracanae army. The spark had been ignited, the Dracanae launched into an all out war. Still.. Something had to be done about the man-eating spectators in the sky.. Dante scanned the battlefield, monster remains littered the area, scavenging a spear previously owned by a snake-women. Dante buried himself once again into the crowd of reptilian-women, launching the spear into the sky, and striking down one of the airborne carnivores.

"Piper! Everyone! Get to the horses!" Dante exclaimed, crawling his way out of the demonic brawl. He was the first to resurface out of the scuffle, mounting the first winged-horse he laid eyes on. Next came Piper, who jumped on behind him. Annabeth, Percy, and Nico came next, respectively mounting the other horses. Lastly came Jason, who was covered in Dracanae blood, and dust. Jason looked mortified, but it wasn't due to his battle-scars..

"Piper..?" Jason's voice broke, as he edged closer to the Pegasi. "Jason, it isn't a big deal!" She insisted, though her grip seemingly began to tighten around Dante's waist.

"We need to go Jason. Now, or else we'll-"

"I know." Jason slid behind Nico, glancing from Piper, to Dante. Dante could feel Jason's cold stare of hate, and jealousy slowly beginning to penetrate his levels of comfort, until he couldn't take it anymore.. Dante returned Jason's loathsome stare, then spoke.

"Do you have a problem?" Dante's jaw inflamed with impending fury.

"Yeah. And I'm going to settle it. Now."

* * *

 **A/N: Dante vs Jason anyone?! Are you guys, and girls ready?! Mars vs Jupiter!  
**

 **A/N: Which of Piper's love interest will be the victor of next chapters showdown? The bad-boy Dante, or the perfect boyfriend Jason?!  
**

 **A/N: Jason P.O.V next chapter! _  
_**


End file.
